baldis_basics_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi’s Better Basics in Edutainment and Survival
Baldi’s Better Basics in Edutainment and Survival is a fully functioning Baldi game without any notebooks. It’s a survival game. The game was created for a “preview” of ClobeCruxPigeonYT’s demo. New characters have been added, new events and more. This game “remasters” things from the original Baldi’s Basics game, for example, the Principal has a yellow bow tie. You would find this game is more like the original Public Demo game. These are all of the events: # Flood # Test Procedure # Broken Ruler # Party at the Principal’s Office # Power outage # Malfunctioning fog machine These are all of the characters: # Baldimore (Baldi) # Artist # Arts and Crafters # It’s a Bully (Remastered Image) # Principal of The Thing (Remastered Image) # Janitor (Gotta Sweep) # Here Coach (Coach) # Baldi’s Present # Playtime (Remastered Image) # Security # Placeface (Secret) # 1st Prize # Cloudy Copter # ClobeCruxPigeonYT (Secret) These are all of the items: # Safety Scissors (Remastered Image) # Character Radar # An Apple for Baldi (Remastered Image) # Big Ol’ Boots # WD-NoSquee (Half functioning, Remastered Image) # Swinging Door Lock # Present # Baldi’s Least Favorite Tape # Jamez Chocolate Bar # Bsoda (Remastered Image) # Speed Potion # Principal’s Keys # Teleportation Teleporter # Robuck # The Good Tape # Energy Flavored Zesty Bar (Remastered Image) # Quarter # Paint Brush # Alarm Clock (Remastered Image) All controls: # Left click (Pick up items and use most of them) # Q (Open and close a map) # Space bar (Jump and look back) # Shift (Sprint) Interactions in game: # Classroom Door # Swinging Door # Faculty Only Door # Detention Door # Janitor’s Closet Door # Bsoda Vending Machine (Remastered Image) # Energy Flavored Zesty Bar Machine (Remastered Image) # Speed Potion Vending Machine # Jamez Chocolate Bar Vending Machine SCRAPPED CONTENT # There used to be an event called “Rollcall.” This event would require all students to come to the front of the school with a friendly Baldi. Not showing up will result in detention. # Principal’s Keys (Old version.) The game used to make it so that you had to left click using the Principal’s Keys. It was gone due to bugs, and back to the current version where you go up to the door and use it. # There used to be a “remastered” Gotta Sweep image. It’s unknown why it was not used anymore. # It’s a Bully used to have an old remastered image. It was scrapped due to bad quality. # Double events used to exist. Most things in the game broke though. The double events were Flood and Power Outage, Fog and Test Procedure and Test Procedure and Flood. ClobeCruxPigeonYT announced on his discord server a while ago, “These double events usually broke the game. I could of course, fix it in the future...” # There was going to be a new character. It was scrapped, it was not even named, or even shown. It was announced as scrapped. # Principal, Security and Gotta Sweep had an old AI where they only checked halls. Now they check rooms. The Principal also now checks the Bully’s spawn locations. # Arts and Crafters used to send you and Baldi to the front of the school. Now he sends you to a random location. # The Character Radar used to be called “Baldi Radar” which only reveal Baldi’s location. Now it reveals all characters. # Artist and Cloudy Copter used to have old posters in the detention room. Cloudy Copter’s old one was removed because the font turned out weirdly. Artist’s old one was removed because it did not tell players what it did, just like Arts and Crafters’ old description. Game link: ☀ https://www.roblox.com/games/3894345972/Baldi-s-Better-Basics-in-Edutainment-and-Survival Category:Do no what it is the game about